Helena
by Forgottenword
Summary: This is more of a Prologue/ Intro. Helena comes back, and Myka and She may just be able to rekindle what they once had.
1. Chapter 1

"Myka!"

A small murmur came from underneath a pile of blankets. Grumbling and crawling into sight, Myka turned lidded eyes towards the door. Almost simultaneously, it burst open, revealing her partner Pete Lattimer.

"What do you want Pete?"

Myka stretched her arms out over her head then slowly got off the bed, a small yawn escaping her. Turning towards a still silent Pete, she asked again;

"What do you want Pete? It's Six O'clock in the morning.. shouldn't you be asleep or something?"

Shaking his head fondly, Pete beckoned her over, smile still glued on his face.

"I need to show you something downstairs."

"Pete I don't think - "

"Just come already Myka. You'll thank me, I promise."

Frowning, he gave her a once over, then added quickly;

"You should probably do something with your hair … and your teeth"

Growling in frustration, Myka stomped towards the bathroom, and did as asked. About ten minutes later she poked her head out from behind her bathroom door to find Pete still waiting for her. Shoulders slumped in resignation she dragged her feet towards the door gesturing for her partner to go on, and following behind him. As they neared the bottom of the stairs, curiosity finally got the best of her and she couldn't help but ask;

"So what do you need me to see again?"

Pete turned around and shot her another grin. She was starting to get worried, maybe he was being affected by an artifact and didn't know it. Being careful not to draw his attention, Myka slowly pulled her tesla out from her back pocket, holding it firmly in hand. Pete turned back around as they hit the first floor and finally answered.

"I can't tell you Mykes. It'd ruin the surprise."

Myka took a deep breath to calm herself and followed Pete into the parlour. She couldn't understand why he didn't just tell her what was going on. Still, he was her partner and like a brother to her so he deserved the benefit of the doubt. She fingered the tesla in her hand. Within reason. She snapped out of her internal monologue when she realised Pete was speaking to her.

" … So you promise not to freak out and kill me or go all broody right?"

"Wait .. what? Pete, I honestly did not hear most of what you just said, could you repeat that?"

"Nevermind Myka just … just be open okay?"

Turning towards front porch Pete called out;

"You can come out now…!"

"Pete what - "

"Hello Myka."

"Helena…"


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note; Okay, so Hi everyone. This is my first published work (this story as a whole) ever so please be gentle with me, but honest. Comment, comment please reviews are always helpful. Thank you for reading my work and.. have fun.

Myka stood in shock, staring at the vision before her. Half of her wanted to turn to Pete, ask him to explain what the heck was going on. The other half never wanted to look away from the woman who had become so important to her, lest she leave again. She heard her tesla clatter against the floor, but paid it no mind. All that mattered in this moment was Helena. Her Helena for she could see it in her eyes. The last time they met, most of what she saw was Emily Lake, and Helena was merely a shadow dancing in the back of her eyes. This however, this was her Helena, brilliant, beautiful .. and a little mad.

" I wasn't certain if this was a good time or not."

Myka couldn't help but close her eyes at the sound of her voice. It was just as perfect, perhaps even more so than she remembered. She let it waft over her for a moment before she opened her eyes again. She realised Helena was staring at her, as if looking for permission to carry on.

"..."

Myka tried to speak … she really did, but for some reason words failed her, and all she could do was keep staring.

Seeming to take her silence as permission, H.G. ran a trembling hand through her hair and continued;

" I know I haven't really been available, but I was wondering If maybe you and I could … chat?"

More silence

" I didn't mean to impose..."

Helena shot a pleading glance at Pete, who was slowly backing out of the room. Seeing him shake his head vigorously and exit through the door, she cursed under her breath, frustration finally slipping through.

"Myka, you don't have to accommodate me since you obviously don't want to. I suppose I was led to believe something that may have been more hopeful thinking than anything else but I thought we could at least … dammit will you just say something Myka? Anything.."

"Don't leave."

"What?"

Myka took in a deep breath, the air was filled with Helena's scent. The hairs on the back of her neck prickled, like they could sense the electricity in the air.

"Don't leave." She said again.

H.G. cocked her head to one side, a confused look appearing on her face.

"I don't under - "

"If you want me to welcome you back - into my home, into my life, you can't leave again Helena. You're .. you can't leave."

H.G.'s gaze softened, a look of understanding passing through them.

"I won't leave you. I promise."

She smiled then, and Myka could feel her world starting to make sense again. She let out the breath she didn't know she was holding, feeling lighter that she had ever felt in what seemed like forever. She stepped forward, and without thinking about it wrapped her arms around H.G. Pulling her into a tight embrace. She felt the taller woman stiffen in surprise, then felt her arms wrap around her. Myka snuggled deeper into the embrace, her nose nuzzling into the hollow of her shoulder blades. She breathed in deeply, like she needed to reassure herself that this was truly happening. She felt Helena's arms tighten around her and a small pressure on the top of her head as the woman rested her chin on it. They stayed like that for a while, neither noticing the time passing, just being.

The commotion outside went by unnoticed by either of them. The pounding of boots against the floor and Pete's voice yelling to wait somehow didn't permeate the space they had created with each other.

The door flung open, bringing both Claudia and Pete tumbling into the room.

"Seriously Claude, couldn't you just wait for a few minutes?"

Claudia somehow managed to untangle herself from the lump that was pete and stood up slowly, dusting herself off and her back to the pair.

"Jeez Pete, Nazi much?"

She turned around still mumbling, and picking out globs of purple goo that had somehow gotten into her hair.

"Like seriously Pete, there's a reason we're meant to secure the portable neutralizers properly. Now I'm going to look like I got a makeover from the Cheshire cat the next time I see … whoa"

H.G. and Myka had been trying to surreptitiously untangle themselves from each other until Claudia noticed them. Myka could feel her cheeks heat up and shoved her hands into her pocket, avoiding eye contact.

When the silence got to be too unbearable she looked up to see eyes on her, including -to her chagrin- H.G's. Turning even redder, she sighed and did the only thing she could; Gesturing to H.G. she announced somewhat loudly:

"Helena's back."


	3. Chapter 3

Authors Note : Thank you guys so much for reading/following and commenting. WellsBering, and Karjens44 you guys rock. Thanks to all the readers from all over the world, you guys do a lot for a person's ego, lol.

So this is my other short little follow up. I tried to stick to their characters again, I'm not certain as to how much I succeeded but here's to hoping. Like always, please comment feed the bard, but no mean things. Criticism is appreciated, but I'm assuming you guys know where the line is. Again thanks so much for everything, enjoy!

Story:

This was probably one of the most awkward moments of Myka's life, and she'd had a lot. Claudia's raised eyebrow wasn't helping matters either. Pete cleared his throat quietly, drawing all eyes to him.

"Uh, Claudia and me - "

"Claudia and I." Myka interrupted, then mentally kicked herself when she realised what she did.

"I'm sorry Pete, go on."

Pete rolled his eyes and took a deep breath, then started again.

"Claudia and_ I_ were actually sent to get you. There's a meeting in the warehouse, but We'll just go on ahead, you guys can follow behind. Come on Claude."

" I was just gonna - "

"_Claude_"

"Okay, Okay , I'm coming."

Pete took Claudia's hand and practically dragged her out of the room, the sound of the closing door behind them reverberating through the now quiet room.

Myka turned to H.G., and couldn't help but smile. Everything seemed better, somehow by just being around her. Still, she frowned slightly as reality caught up.

"We need to talk."

H.G nodded In Agreement, then gestured in the general area of the door.

"We do, but you heard Agent Lattimer. Artie wants us at the warehouse."

H.G walked over to a chair and turned it around to face Myka, then straddled it. She could feel Myka's eyes on her the whole time, and a small smile broke out on her face.

"Still, your wish is my command."

A funny look crossed Myka's face before she seemed to draw herself together. Sighing, she dragged a chair in front of H.G.'s and straddled it just like her, so each was facing the other. H.G. quirked an eyebrow, as if waiting for her to say her piece, and Myka found herself enraptured by the smallest facial expressions. '_If I had to pick a favourite feature_' , she mused. '_It would probably be her eyes._' Myka's own eyes danced across H.G's face, quickly dipping down to her lips once she noticed a pink tongue darting out to caress the bottom lip.

"Myka?"

"What? Oh, yes of course, talking. Sorry."

Helena smiled again and Myka returned it, as she always would.

""Myka, eventually we are going to have to do more than just smile at each other you know? We can't keep Artie waiting for long."

"I know, I'm just happy. I'm happy you're here and I want to have you to myself for a moment, before I have to share you with the world. It feels good, to know that you're not somewhere in life threatening danger or pretending to be somewhere else. You're here, with me and it feels right. can you understand that?"

Myka felt a soft pressure against her palm and looked down in time to see H.G.'s fingers wrap around hers.

"It does make sense." Helena replied. "But there are some things I have to tell you. I mean, I have to explain why I stayed. You were, no you **are** the best friend I've ever had, and could ever hope to have, and I think you deserve more than what I gave you."

Shushing her distressed friend gently, Myka brought both their palms up against her cheek, her thumb slowly stroking the top of H.G's palm.

"When are you going to learn to forgive yourself Helena?"

A wry smile crossed the woman's lips as she replied;

"You first."

Nodding in acquiescence, Myka reluctantly let go of the palm in her hands and rose from the chair.

"I think we could stay here forever, just talking but now isn't the time. There are artifacts to capture, people to save."

H.G. stood as well following Myka towards the door.

"Same old then?"

"Same old."


	4. Chapter 4

Hi guys. So it's been a really long while since I last posted, and I apologise. I will try to post faster now, but I do have other commitments. I hope you bear with me and continue to read. As always, please comment because I really do love your feedback. Thanks again.

The drive to the warehouse seemed to go by faster that it usually did, which was saying something. Myka found herself hesitating at the steering once they reached the front of those double doors that concealed endless wonder. Usually she couldn't wait to get through, but now she found herself wanting to stretch the seconds until seconds became hours and hours became forever, because that's what it would take for her to get her fill of H.G. She'd figured - forever. And then some.

Still, duty called, so she cut the engine short and made her way out of the car, just as H.G. did the same, and together, they made their way into the warehouse.

"Myka! You're finally here. I was starting to think something had happened to you both. You would think promise of endless wonder would get you going but alas.. the human race is doomed to laziness."

Claudia sped towards them on some sort of industrial looking segway, neutralizing gun strapped to her back.

"Good morning to you too Claudia."

"Sorry. Morning Mykes, H.G."

"Claudia, It's good to see you again." Helena stepped forward so she was parallel with Myka, giving the segway a quick once over then continuing;

"I believe we are here to meet with Artie? Where is he?"

"He's down below. I'm supposed to bring you two. Come on then."

Following Claudia at a brisk pace, Myka and H.G. wove through the halls of the warehouse, slowing to a stop as they heard voices drawing nearer. Turning the corner, they saw an agitated Artie, pacing the floor in a circle with Pete trying to calm him down. Catching sight of them Artie seemed to light up, hastily beckoning them over.

"You're finally here! What took you so long? Nevermind that. We have a situation."

Claudia lightly hopped off the segway at this point and gestured to Myka and H.G.

"Not just any situation, the motherlode; Like, even bigger than you and the Minoan Trident."

Artie coughed again giving Claudia a death stare.

"Thank you for that … explanation Claudia, but like I was saying - we seem to have run into a certain situation that requires …" - gesturing to H.G. - "Your expertise, which is why the reagents asked me to summon you."

H.G. sighed and ran a weary hand through her hair "I'm glad you place so much confidence in my abilities, but I'm certain I can't be the only person who could help. Myka and Agent Lattimer are quite capable without me."

Artie nodded in agreement. "Honestly we wouldn't have brought you here if it wasn't something we needed your help with completely, since you're sort of the only person who could offer any insight."

Noting H.G.'s confused expression, Artie hurried on, nervousness leaving a slight hitch in his voice.

"Because you see the things is … yourtimemachine'sbeenstolen"

"What?" H.G. looked around to the now silent group.

Artie sighed, "Your time machine's been stolen" he reiterated, wiping a sweaty brow with the back of his palm.

"Stolen? How could it be stolen?"

"Well, we don't … know exactly" Claudia answered wringing her fingers together and avoiding eye contact with H.G.

" All we do know is that someone stole the time machine from the warehouse a few days ago, and said person is not probably on our side so we best find it before it's used by the powers of evil therefore, we need your help."

H.G. turned incredulous eyes to Myka, a questioning look lining her brow.

"Did you know about this?"

Myka shook her head "No,I knew nothing about any of this - I didn't even know you were coming."

Pete clapped his hands together, drawing all eyes to him.

"Well, lets get on this thing right? Claude, who stole it and what do they want to do with it?"

Looking even more uncomfortable, Artie answered for Claudia;

"We don't know who stole it, or what they are going to do with it. That's why we put in a request with the regents to have H.G. here because for all we know … " he trailed off glancing from Myka to H.G.

"You thought I had something to do with it." H.G finished for him. It wasn't a question.

Myka stepped slightly in front of her, glaring furiously at Artie. "Seriously? hasn't she been through enough? I mean how many times does she have to prove that she can be trusted before you actually start trusting her? Did you ever stop to think that your 'caution' could actually be detrimental? If you treat someone a certain way they tend to act like it. I mean don't you - "

" - Myka" H.G. interrupted gently, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"As much as I appreciate you .. defending my honour - "

there was a hint of laughter in her voice as she said this, causing Myka to relax slightly.

" - You can't argue that they shouldn't have suspected me. Artie was just doing his job and I am one of the only people who know how to operate it so logically, it makes sense. "

Artie nodded in agreement relief evident on his face.

"Trust me Myka, I know more than anyone the lengths H.G. is willing to go to to protect this warehouse - and it's agents, but I had to ask."

Myka gave a slight sound of acknowledgement, dropping the defensive posture.

"Who else knows about the time machine?" Claudia asked.

"What?"

"You said you were one of the only people to know about it, so who else knows about the time machine H.G., much less how to operate it?"

"Oh." H.G. cleared her throat slightly and shrugged "A friend."

Claudia raised an eyebrow "and you didn't think this was relevant? Maybe this 'friend' has the Time machine"

H.G. frowned and shook her head "I don't think its relevant though, this was before I was bronzed."

"Everythings relevant, you of all people should know that and if there's one thing we've all learned, it's that just because someone was alive a century ago doesn't mean they can't still be here."

"Fine". H.G muttered and ran her fingers through her hair again, a nervous habit.

"Her name was Sylvia. Sylvia Mae. She was a uh, scientist, we met during the worlds fair and she had some interesting opinions."

Myka frowned slightly "Helena, you don't expect us to believe that you shared the details of something as important as your time machine with someone you met randomly."

"No of course not" H.G. replied, and a soft smile flitted across her face. .

"We were friends first and believe me, it was hard to find a friend in those days. She was smart, and I liked that about her. Most women then were more concerned with other things. With her I could discuss complex theories for hours. So after about a year of knowing her, it only seemed natural to tell her about it. Besides, none of that matters anymore. All of this was over a century ago."

"Right." Claudia muttered a bit doubtfully. "Well, that leaves us with nothing, unless anyone has any ideas?

"She might have had children" Pete said suddenly. "I mean think about it, a family myth passed down through generations of a fabled time machine. Maybe one of Sylvia's descendants discovered the warehouse. It's not completely impossible."

"Okay" Artie agreed brightening.

"Then we have a plan. Claudia you head up and try to dig up what you can on a Sylvia Mae, Pete try not to break anything, Myka, H.G. come with me. We need to talk."

Myka glanced at Helena, who shrugged in response, and together they trotted after Artie, making their way back through the isles of the warehouse until they came to a secluded area.

Artie leaned over and opened his bag, then pulled out a Tesla and Farnsworth. Turning to H.G. he held them both out.

"I think it's time I officially reinstated you. You deserve it."

H.G. grinned and took the items from him, slipping the Farnsworth into her back pocket, and strapping the tesla to her side. Myka bumped a shoulder against hers in congratulations.

"Now you're part of the team again." She said. "Not that I ever counted you out."

"Wait not yet."

Artie bent over again and pulled out one more item. A small gasp of laughter escaped H.G's lips as she was handed the Grappler. Fastening it to her side along with the Tesla she finally felt in control again. More than she had been in a long while at least.

Artie smiled in satisfaction.

"Welcome back Helena. You deserve it."


End file.
